


5 + 1

by TheAllMagicalCreature



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alex being exasperated with his friends, Also a bit of Lando podium, But only a little, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, dumb boys pining for each other, it's mostly alex's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllMagicalCreature/pseuds/TheAllMagicalCreature
Summary: “What’s wrong?” Alex asked, and looked at Lando, who was just chatting with Carlos as far as he could see. “Nothing. Do you think Carlos fancies Lando?” George asked, his face contorted. “Oh my god.” Alex groaned. “Please, don’t do this to me.”OR5 times Alex is absolutely done with George and Lando pining for each other and 1 time he decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	5 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated, hope you enjoy!

1\. 

"Will you ever tell him? I mean, you're an entire boy, George. Those balls should drop down any day now." Alex said, mocking his friend. George just rolled his eyes and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Shut up, Alex." George said, clearly exasperated with the topic of conversation. Alex was enjoying it far too much, though. "You've never been this shy before, let me enjoy it while it lasts." Alex said, grinning as he bumped his shoulder into his friend's. 

"You know it's not actually that big of a deal, right? He's so far gone for you, I don't know how you don't see it." Alex said, even though he knows they've had this conversation way too many times already. "Alex, shut up." George hissed, stress evident in his voice. Alex frowned and followed George's line of sight. He rolled his eyes when he saw what freaked George out, Lando was walking towards them. 

"You're so in love with him." Alex whispered so Lando wouldn't be able to hear. George elbowed him in the side for his comment, and Alex gritted his teeth and managed a smile as Lando finally reached them. "Hi guys. Pretty shit weather for quali, isn't it?" Lando said, coming to a stop in front of his friends. 

Lando was looking up at George with wide, hopeful eyes. Alex glanced at George, who seemed incapable of doing anything but nodding dumbly, and decided to save his best friend. "Yeah, I hate sun." Alex agreed. Lando laughed at his comment and Alex could almost see George turn into a puddle of swoon at the sound. 

The three managed to get through the next five minutes with minimal blushing from George, or Lando for that matter, and for that Alex was grateful. He loved his friends, and he wanted them to be happy, but this hopeless pining from both sides was getting on his nerves. They finally dispersed to actually get back to work and Alex had never been happier to go to a briefing. 

2\. 

It was happening again.

Alex was just about ready to literally knock their heads together. George, Lando and himself had been hanging out in Lando’s hotel room, chilling before the race weekend and playing some games. All had been fine, until Alex had left the room for a couple of seconds to relieve himself in the bathroom. When he came back, the atmosphere seemed to have changed. There was a tension in the air that hadn’t been there before. Alex frowned as he looked between his friends, who had seemingly moved closer together while he was gone. 

“Another round of Fifa? I thought we weren’t gonna torture George any longer tonight.” Alex said, testing the room to gauge their reactions. All he got in return were some stammered “yea’s” while Lando’s cheeks seemed to brighten. Alex raised his eyebrows at the non-response before sighing and dropping himself down in a chair. 

When the mood hadn’t changed a few minutes later and Alex started to feel more awkward than usual, he took out his phone and hastily texted Charles. 

Albono: Mate please, you’ve got to hurry up, you can’t leave me alone with the two of them like this.

Alex immediately got a text back, and the sound of the incoming message was deafening in the awkward silence that hung around the three boys, only interrupted by the sounds of the game once in a while.

Banana-boy: I was just thinking I might turn in early tonight.

Albono: Get your butt over here right this second, Leclerc!!!

Just as he sent out the text, there was a knock on the hotel door. Alex sprung up immediately, grateful for any excuse to leave the two boys and the ridiculous tension that hung around them. 

He rushed over to the door and threw it open, immediately pulling the boy that stood there into his arms. Charles let out a soft chuckle at the welcome he got and Alex released him, playfully pushing him back. “What took you so long?” Alex said and Charles laughed. “Meetings.” Charles just shrugged, and Alex then noticed he was still wearing his red Ferrari shirt. Alex finally moved back and allowed Charles to enter the room. “So how bad is it?” Charles asked, voice soft so the others wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

Alex shook his head in despair and answered: “I don’t know what happened, I left for like two seconds and now they won’t even look at each other. You’ve got to help me out.” Alex whined, and they finally moved back into the main space of the hotel room. 

“Look who arrived!” Alex exclaimed to his friends, who both smiled and waved at Charles. “Hey, mate, good to see you.” George said. Lando made an affirmative noise. “What’re we playing?” Charles asked, and with the addition of their fourth friend, they finally seemed to be able to get back into their regular rhythm, and Alex was grateful that the conversation turned back to normal. Slightly. Both George and Lando couldn’t help but blush anytime they made eye contact, but Alex was intent on ignoring that fact.

3.

Alex met up with George outside his motorhome when they were done with briefings and meetings after qualifying. They were chatting and on their way over to the McLaren hospitality to pick up Lando, seeing as they had all decided to get dinner together. In the middle of their conversation about pasta or pizza, George got distracted. Alex didn’t even have to look around to know it was probably Lando. This time, however, George was frowning instead of pulling his usual heart eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, and looked at Lando, who was just chatting with Carlos as far as he could see. “Nothing. Do you think Carlos fancies Lando?” George asked, his face contorted. “Oh my god.” Alex groaned. “Please, don’t do this to me.” He added. George looked away from the McLaren drivers and to his friend. “What? It’s a fair question, I mean, Lando’s just..” George started, but seemed to trail off into thought as he went back to looking at the boys in orange.

“Yeah, yeah, Lando’s great, I’m pretty sure Carlos’ girlfriend likes him fine, too.” Alex said pointedly. George just shrugged his shoulders, but seemed to inflate when Lando finally spotted them and immediately left Carlos standing alone to bound over to them. Alex shut his eyes for a couple of seconds, counting to ten and hoping, for the love of god, that dinner wouldn’t be too insufferable. 

4.

When Alex walked out of the press conference on sunday morning, he spotted Max and Lando chatting and decided to say hello. When he got closer, he couldn’t help but overhear the topic of conversation. 

“It’s just, how do you know? He’s always flirting with Alex.” He heard Lando say dejectedly. Alex immediately spun back around, but before he could hightail it out of there, Max had already spotted him. “Alex! Come over here a sec.” Max called out, and Alex groaned. He could hear Lando begging Max to shut his mouth, but he had obviously already been seen, so Alex dragged his feet over to his friend and his teammate. 

“What’s up?” He asked, really hoping it would be Red Bull related and not you-know-what related. “Lando here thinks you and George have a thing for each other. Is that true?” Max asked, looking as if he also really didn’t want to be having this particular conversation, but knowing this was the only way to end it.

“Fuck no.” Alex replied immediately, and though Lando hadn’t been making eye contact out of embarrassment, Alex could immediately sense him perking up at his answer. “See? Nothing to worry about, kiddo.” Max said and Lando grumbled, pushing his friend. Alex took that as his cue to leave and started to turn around, but Max raised his eyebrows at him, obviously feeling as if Alex could be a little more comforting to their mutual friend.

So Alex sighed, and stayed put. “There is, and never has been, anything going on between George and me. We’re just mates. I love him, but, like, ew.” Alex added, scrunching up his nose in disgust for maximum effect. This seemed to calm Lando down a little, and now his embarrassment was more due to him being caught pining so openly than anything else.

“‘s not that I care, was just wondering.” Lando mumbled, and Alex and Max both rolled their eyes in sync at that response. “Sure, Lando.” Alex said, finally daring to move his feet again. He started walking backwards, and called out, “Just talk to him, Lando!” before finally leaving the two as he made his way back to his motorhome to get some downtime before the race.

5.

Alex was just getting off the flight to the next race location, Austria, when he got an Instagram notification. George had posted a picture. He opened the app and almost groaned out loud. It was one of George’s famous shirtless pictures. He was laying down on his massage table, one foot planted on the table and one leg laying down. He was wearing his fireproofs around his waist, but his chest was bare. He had one arm slung casually behind his head and he was gazing up at the ceiling pretentiously. 

Alex debated putting his phone on airplane mode, even though he just came off one. It was just a precaution. If Alex didn’t want to be stuck on the phone with Lando for the foreseeable future he should really turn his phone off. Alex stood still in the middle of a crowded hall, debating his options. Before he could make one, however, his phone rang.

“Lando-” Alex said as he put the phone to his ear, but his words went unheard as Lando interrupted him. “Did you see it? Did you see George’s new post? Why would he do that to me, Alex? Why didn’t you tell him to stop posting these pictures? Doesn’t he know it’s completely inappropriate? Kids follow Formula One! This isn’t kid friendly, Alex!” 

Alex looked to the heavens and accepted his fate. It was his own fault for answering the phone, knowing what was coming. “I don’t think he’s doing it just to get to you, Lando.” Alex replied, but knew deep down that he didn’t even need to, as Lando just continued on as if he hadn’t spoken. “This is so unfair. I mean, I don’t post pictures like this. Lewis isn’t even this bad! George can’t just flaunt his body for everyone to see. Some people could get upset.” 

Alex started moving again, humming in response to Lando’s words every now and then, promising himself silently that next time he would just turn off his phone. 

+1

Alex had had enough. His best friends were obviously in love with each other and neither party was willing to do anything about it. He had to come up with a plan. And so he talked to some of his friends. 

Charles suggested making one of them jealous, but Alex didn’t think that was going to work. They would probably just get discouraged and talk with each other even less. That just wouldn’t do.

Next he went to Max. He should’ve known better. The dutchman just told him to get them both into a room and tell them they’re both idiots.

Alex spoke to Nicky, but he was of no help either. He hadn’t seemed to realize George and Lando were infatuated with each other and just ended up questioning Alex about the situation, which made Alex feel like a bad friend for exposing his friends.

So basically, Alex was on his own with this one. 

The catalyst came during the Austrian GP. Lando made his first podium. Alex went to find George immediately after the race, his friend looking bewildered and so, so proud. Alex couldn’t help but feel the same way. “He did it.” George whispered to Alex. Alex just nodded dumbly, unable to stop smiling. 

They lost sight of each other for a while after that, busy with media duties and the usual post-race activities. When Alex was free, he decided this was the day. George couldn’t not be with Lando on the day of his podium, it just wasn’t right, so Alex made his way over to George’s motorhome with the intention of dragging George with him so he could properly congratulate Lando. He arrived at the motorhome and flung the door open, having been friends with George long enough to know it was fine. 

What he saw made him eat those words. George was sitting on one of the chairs, and Lando- Lando was sitting on top of him, his legs on either side of George’s. They seemed to be… busy. 

“Alex!” “Oh my god-” “Fuck, Alex, get out!” 

Alex slammed the door shut, cheeks a furious red. His friends might not need his help getting together, after all.


End file.
